The Cats of Kardumeth
by Saiko-Wulf
Summary: This tale tells of a group of cats similar to our Warriors friends. I began writing this last year, and am still working on it now. Chapter 3 isn't finished 'cause of my laziness. Have fun. :3
1. Foreward

Hey all. Here's my submission, _The Cats of Kardumeth_.

Not really much to say about it, except it shows how I've progressed as a writer, yadda yadda yadda... You get the point. The series _Warriors_ by Erin Hunter inspired me to write this, however. So far, I have two complete parts, with an unfinished third (that's barely been worked on, might I add.) School have been oh-so-"fun." Anyway, I, Saiko_Wulf, introduce to you, _The Cats of Kardumeth_.

Enjoy yourself.


	2. Part one

Light spread throughout the clearing of the tribe of Feraltooth. A cat stared over at a mouse, curiously waiting for the time to pounce. Unknowingly, his mentor watches him with an expression of humor on his face. The cat pounces and misses.

Yowler is a clawer-in-training. A clawer-in-training is a kit who is training to become a clawer, who defends the Tribe from attacks from rats and, rarely, dogs.

"My first day of being an in-training, and I already get a whole tour of the forest!" Yowler says.

"I hope you enjoyed it," said Sleek, his mentor. "You still have a lot to learn, though. You must be ready for anything in life, and I will guide you through that path, until you are ready to wander it alone."

Yowler nodded. He understood what Sleek meant. Things in life were very unpredictable. Yowler had lost his birthmother as she was birthing. He didn't remember her, nor did his sister. His father had also run away before she died. He left the kits alone, mewling for food and warmth. Sleek was only a clawer-in-training at the time, and he was the one to discover the kits. He quickly took action and went to his mentor. Sleek came over with Leafling, the curer of the Tribe at the time, and quickly brought the kits into the camp. It was Sleek who helped them survive, and that is what also let Sleek become a clawer.

Yowler admired his bravery. He wanted to become a clawer by doing something really important, as his mentor did. But it wasn't all that easy. Doing this job had it's down points. You just might die from animals, such as dogs and stray cats, which is why battle is taught within the tribes. The Tribes would not be there today if not for battle training.

Yowler dreamed of being leader, and leading Feraltooth into many generations to come. But he wouldn't get there easily. He'd have to endure a long road, become one of the better clawers, and have Furcat, his leader, appoint him vice leader. That would take a long time. He won't get ANYWHERE if he didn't listen to his mentor. But Yowler was ambitious, and he would do anything to help his Tribe.

"Yowler! Stop daydreaming and come here!" yelled Sleek.

"Okay" mumbled Yowler.

"I have a task for you. This is VERY important, and it requires the utmost attention. I need you to deliver a message to the other two tribes. Are you up to the task, or must I find someone else?"

"I can do it!"

Yowler suddenly became filled with energy as his mentor told him what to say and told him to leave.

"Hmm... I think I'll go and find Sky before I leave."

Sky was a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat, and Yowler's best friend. She was already a clawer, but she had started her training long before him. Yowler glanced around, looking for the skinny tortoiseshell cat.

When he finally found her helping the curer, Tawny, who aided the Tribe when they were sick, she looked tired and worn out. He decided to talk for a second about what he was doing and then leave her to rest. He approached her.

"Hello, Sky. How are you?" asked Yowler.

"Perfect... just great," she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my mother. She hasn't been feeling well lately, and I don't know how much longer she'll last. I'm scared, Yowler. I really am."

Yowler was shocked. He thought about when he had learned his mother died while birthing. He felt so devastated, he just wanted to curl up and be left alone, so that's what had happened for quite a while. Furcat, Feraltooth's leader, tried to talk to Yowler after that, but it did not work out. Furcat told Yowler to try to stop grieving, and that he knew it would happen someday.

As Sky was listening to Yowler's story, she tried to sound braver. She remembered to be strong and fight her worries. Tawny was one of the best curers in the forest; saving so many cats at their near-death points. She comforted them all, and most made it through.

Then Yowler remembered his task. He told Sky he'd be back soon, and that he'd have to deliver a message to the other Tribes.

As Yowler left the camp, he soon became aware prey was nearby. He hadn't eaten all day, and it was almost time to. He shook off the feeling, telling himself he could hunt on the way back. As he headed toward Darkcollar's camp, he couldn't help but notice how nice the day was today.

It was mid-warmthtime, and nothing had gone wrong. But as Yowler entered Darkcollar's camp, he was so shocked at what he saw, his fur almost came right off!

The entire camp of Darkcollar was gone! Oddly, there were no marks of fighting or aggression, yet it all had a weird feeling in the air. Yowler decided to look around.

Entering each cave, he found not a trace of any Darkcollar cats for quite a long time. It seemed as if they had vanished into thin air. But where would they have gone? They had good prey, good water sources, and excellent camp. It just didn't make any sense.

Perhaps Rabidwinder knew what had happened. Yowler really didn't know them, therefore he didn't trust them. He knew the Trbies were at peace, but he could feel something was about to happen, something dangerous.

Yowler headed back into the trees, his mind whirling with what has happened so far today. First, he learned Leaf, Sky's mother was fatally ill, and Darkcollar was missing, with absolutely no sign of a battle. Hopefully Rabidwinder knew what had happened.

The camp wasn't too far ahead; Yowler could smell their scent. It wasn't a good one, specifically. But what was he to think? Feraltooth seemed better than all the Tribes, in his opinion.

Yowler greeted the guards at the entrance. They greeted him in turn, and asked him why he was there. He told them he had to talk to Night, Rabidwinder's leader, with a message from Furcat. They let him in.

Yowler had never entered their camp before. He was amazed at their likeness to each other, but was wary at the glares cast at him. He cautiously approached Night.

"Welcome, young Feraltooth cat. What is it you want?" she asked him.

"I come with a message from Furcat," replied Yowler.

Yowler told Night the message, and another question arose.

"Do you know what happened to Darkcollar?"

"What... do you mean?"

"They're not in their camp, and there was no sign of forceful entry. I was wondering if you had been threatened with this same oddness, also."

"We have not seen something like this yet. We will keep you alarmed, and that you should go to your own Tribe and make sure they're not missing. _That_ would have its down points." Her eyes hinted of hostility.

Yowler felt weird. It was odd that the leader of Rabidwinder wouldn't treat him well. He had his suspicions. But why would he think something of the sort? The Tribes had been at peace for longer than him, why now? Perhaps... no. It wouldn't make any sense!

While Yowler was busy pondering, he didn't notice what was in front of him, and crashed into a tree.

"Ow..." grumbled Yowler.

He entered his own camp to find that everyone was there, bristling and bustling. Yowler was feeling spooked from what Night had to say. He immediately ran to his leader.

"You're back. What took you so long?" asked Furcat.

"I found nothing, no sign of anyone or anything at Darkcollar's camp and Rabidwinder seems suspicious. I think it's their fault that Darkcollar's gone."

"No. You're lying. The Tribes have been at peace for longer than myself, let alone you!"

"But Rabidwinder acted hostile toward me when I asked them if they had had any attacks from anything because Darkcollar was gone."

"I would like you to guide me to their camp. I would like to see this myself."

Yowler nodded and lead her into Darkcollar's camp. When they had entered, she heard her gasp and call,

"Kyler! Kyler! Where are you?"

No response, so she called again, and when there was no reply, she entered the camp and entered each and every cave. No one was in there.

"I demand you aid me to Rabidwinder's camp. I want to speak with them at once!"

Yowler lead the way into Rabidwinder's camp. As they entered, Furcat had an angry look upon her face. She marched straight into the leader's den, ignoring the stares coming from the other cats.

"I see you're still here," said Night, seeming wary.

"Of course I am!" hissed Furcat, "Where has Kyler gone to, with his whole camp?"

"Why should I know? Young Yowler here came earlier..."

Yowler listened to these two fight and fight until there seemed to be no end in sight. At long last, Furcat motioned to Yowler to follow, her eyes not taken off Night until she left.

Furcat sighed. "I suppose they _are_ suspicious, but why would that draw Darkcollar away from their own home? Rabidwinder would do no such thing! Night even said so herself!"

"There could, perhaps, be a traitor within one of our Tribes?" pondered Yowler.

"I doubt it. Each cat is taught in a _very_ specific way on how to keep the peace, although, it just doesn't make sense!"

When they arrived back at the camp, Yowler decided to see how Sky was doing, but he couldn't find her anywhere in the camp. He asked his Tribemates, the companions within a Tribe, and they say she hasn't been seen since morning. Apparently she had gone off hunting, but hasn't been seen within the forest.

So, Yowler decided to go and look for Sky. He knows all of her favorite places, but she wasn't there. Perhaps she went to Darkcollar's camp?

He headed out to their camp to look for her, and when he entered, he heard a weird sound. It came from one of the caves. It sounded like a soft laughter, mixed with pain.

"_What could that be_?" thought Yowler. "_Maybe it's Sky_!"

He entered the cave. To his surprise, it was Sky with another dark, burly tabby, and about the same size as him. The cat was putting grass and webbing onto Sky's wounds. They didn't notice him until he walked up and said,

"Hello?"

The cat jumped. Sky looked at him.

"Yowler? What're you doing here?" asked Sky.

"Looking for you! Your mother is really worried about you!" he lied.

He had stopped in to see how Leaf was doing, but she was fast asleep, Tawny looking over her.

"She won't be here much longer. Why don't you leave and look for Sky? She'll want to be here with her mother."

Yowler didn't lie... much.

"My... mother? She's been sleeping all this time!"

"Who is this?" asked the strange cat.

"He's my friend. His name is Yowler, and he is a clawer-in-training of my tribe."

"Yowler?" The cat looked surprised.

"Yeah?" asked Yowler.

"It's... it's nothing. I just... used to have a son... with the name Yowler... I thought he died with his mother."

"D-dad?" Yowler stuttered, "You're... you're alive?"

"Yes. How... how is your... sister?"

"She's fine! She'll be great with the news!"

"Furcat... how I've missed her..."

Furcat _had_ been born before Yowler, but their mother had a litter before Yowler's.

"Well, I'll tell you good news," said Yowler.

"What? What's so good?" asked Snipe; the name of Yowler's father.

"Furcat... she's leader of Feraltooth."

"Wh- what? Are you telling me the truth?"

"Of course! I wouldn't lie to a father I hadn't ever met."

"If you boys are finished, can we _please_ return to camp? I want to see my mother...," Sky said, sounding extremely sad.

"Of course," said Snipe.

They returned to camp, yet Snipe was met with hostile glares and looks.

"I'm going to see how my mother is doing and sit with her for a while. Thank you, Yowler, for letting me know," said Sky.

"Then I'll lead you to Furcat," said Yowler.

The two cats entered Furcat's den. Furcat was relaxing on a rock, deep in thought. She didn't notice the cats come in until Yowler said to her, "Furcat? I... I have someone with me. A guest, if you will."

"Who- wait. You. No, it's not him... it must be," mumbled the pretty charcoal-colored she-cat.

"This is Snipe. Our father."

Furcat glared hard at him. Her eyes gazed directly into his. Then they brightened.

"Dad! Snipe! I've missed you for so long!" exclaimed Furcat.

"It's all right, I'm here. I'm here, and I'd like to stay with your Tribe. Could I meet the vice-leader, and possibly get a tour of the camp and the surrounding area?"

"Of course. I can't leave the camp, but I'll have Yowler show you around. And I'll call Browntoes in. I shall be back in a minute."

"So... a clawer-in-training! Good job, son. You, sincerely, deserve this. Perhaps I could join your Tribe as a Clawer. I've picked up a few things, so I could help the curer, if at all possible," said Snipe, seeming to drift away from what Yowler was about to ask.

"Where've you been, Snipe?"

Snipe sighed.

"We knew your mother was about to birth soon. I just... I just couldn't handle it. I never knew that she would... would die from the birthing! I really miss her now."

"We all do. But where did you live over these hard times?"

"I took shelter with, I know it sounds odd, but with a fox. She took me in as her own, and I can speak and translate fox language now. That could be very helpful in the future."

It was true. From what Snipe had picked up, he'd be a great asset against enemies, at least fox.

"No! No!!!"

The cry came from the curer's den.

"Oh no, Sky!" exclaimed Yowler, and he rushed out to the den.

Sky was yowling so loudly, it's surprising all the prey didn't run away. When Yowler got there, Sky was weeping over her mother.

"Sk-Sky? What's wrong?" asked Yowler, trying not to look too conspicuous.

"My mother, she... she's dead!" wailed Sky.

Tawny walked over. She seemed dumbfounded.

"She did not die of natural causes; somehow someone killed her. Look at these marks on her stomach!" Tawny showed them the scars, with the dried blood underneath. "Who could've done this? I've been here all this time. Except the time I went looking for herbs to help her. The killer must've come in and killed her, at night, was when."

"Sky, I'm so, so sorry," said Yowler, trying to comfort Sky.

"It- it's not your fault. I- I must discover this killer." said Sky, sounding brave.

Furcat came rushing over. She cleared away the gathering group of cats.

"What do we have here? Oh, oh no! Not Leaf!" exclaimed Furcat.

"Sky, I'm so, so sorry. I- I..." said Yowler.

"Just... just go away, please. Everyone, except Tawny, I want her to stay with me for a minute."

Everyone exited the cave, leaving Sky in peace with her mother and Tawny with her.

"Well, I'll leave you three to recollect," said Quelcie, a clawer.

"Let's all go into my den," said Furcat.

The three cats warily entered the den.

"Snipe... I would like to ask you to join our Tribe. I'll have to assess you, of course. We can determine whether you need a bit more training, or whether you're fit to be a clawer."

"Of course. You may be my daughter, but you still have rules needed to follow as leader."

"Yowler, I'd like to meet with you in my den, _now_," said Furcat.

The cats entered her den, only to find it torn apart and her bedding shredded.

"Wh- what happened here?!" exclaimed Furcat.

"I'm not too sure. Perhaps someone sneaked in while we were all commissioned around Flower?" suggested Yowler.

"Wait, what's this?" said Furcat. She fondled a piece of an odd-looking metal object. It seemed harmless, but what was it doing in her den? It also had an unbelievably horrible scent.

"Ugh, this smells like rotted-prey that's been sitting in the sun for too long," she muttered.

"Wh- what shoul-" started Yowler.

"I know what this is," said Snipe. "It's a piece of Tallpeople's trash. See this mark?" The mark resembled a mouse skull with two of its bones under it. "It means that this is poison. Did you touch this?"

"Yes, yes I did," said Furcat. "I- I don't feel... feel so good... now..."

"Oh, no. **TAWNY!!!**" yelled Yowler.

The brown she-cat came right over. "What's wrong?! I have many patients to look after... Oh, my! What happened to her?!"

"She was poisoned," explained Snipe, "Mayflower will help her in the best way. Do you have any?"

"Yes, in the back of my stores," said Tawny, "and hurry!"

"Yowler, go get some wet leaves and bring them here! Hurry, the fate of your sister hangs in you and your dad's paws!" exclaimed Tawny.

Yowler rushed right out of the camp. Furcat _needed_ to live. He didn't want her to die! Stumbling many times throughout the forest, he made it to the river. Then he heard a strange noise. He went toward it to investigate.

"What... what's this?" he asked himself. It was definitely an animal of some sorts. He'd never seen one like it before. It was white and black striped, and it smelled, well, not too well. Yowler tried to walk around slowly as to not make much noise. But, he found himself stepping on many twigs as he went past. The creature never stirred, so Yowler got closer to look at it.

The creature didn't move. Didn't even breathe.

"It must be dead," thought Yowler, "though I can't say for how long. Perhaps Snipe knows what this animal is. I should ask him, later, since Furcat is dying. Oh, no, Furcat!"

He rushed out of the grove and straight to the river with the leaves. He got them soaked and, as fast as his little legs could carry him, ran back to the camp. He passed Tawny the partially-dry leaves.

"What took you so long?! She could've died!" exclaimed Tawny. "I'm sorry, I'm just hectic that I must take care of our own leader. I will let you know on how she is later. She just needs rest and recovery right now."

"Of course. Thank you, Tawny, for taking care of your Tribe. You must be gifted," said Snipe.

"Yeah, that's what most say," muttered Tawny.

"What?" asked Snipe.

"Err... nothing," replied Tawny, seeming edgy.

Snipe and Yowler walked out of Tawny's cave, extremely nervous about Furcat's life. To shake the feeling, they went out hunting.

"Your sister is strong. She'll live," said Snipe, noticing the shakiness in Yowler's pounce.

"O-of course she will. Sh- she's strong. I know she'll make it," said Yowler.

"I hope so..." thought Snipe.

So far the two cats had caught enough mice and rabbits to feed the whole Tribe, and more. Bringing the food back would be tough, but they could make it before gone-sun.

Many trips back and forth through the forest, the prey wouldn't come back itself, so other cats volunteered to help them take the prey back to the camp. When they were sure they had all of the food, the cats began eating, all except for Yowler, Snipe, and Sky. The three were in Tawny's den, hoping to receive good word from the sleek healer, who seemed quite worn out.

"I believe she's going to live, but it's too early to tell, and snowfalltime is coming shortly. She may, or may not, live. It's too early to tell... Too early..." repeated Tawny. She seemed as nervous as the rest of them, anxiously awaiting what befell their Tribe leader.

Furcat was breathing fast and hard, gasping in between. There seemed like no chance that she was going to live, but no one ever knew. It was only by fate that she would live another day, to serve her Tribe another day and into the next.

"She must live. No, she _will_ live. I will not lose her like I did her mother!" exclaimed Snipe. "I... will watch her from sungone to suntall. I will comfort her, and do all of the duties that the curer should do."

Yowler had never seen his father like this before. He seemed like a leader, crouching there, taking care of Furcat. He decided to go find something better to do.

"Silke, want to go hunt with me?" asked Yowler. Silke was a clawer-in-training, and was about the same age as him.

"Sure, if you want," she replied, "I've been hungry, and the Tribe needs more food. I'll do anything to help the Tribe."

The two headed into the forest, scouring for mice, shrew, anything they could get their cold paws on. The leaves felt cold and fragile, which made the cats wary of stepping on them and scaring their food away. Of course, it wasn't just leaves, but it was their fur. It made it almost impossible to find a hiding spot to stalk the prey.

"No wonder the Tribe is starving. It's very hard to find almost any living things," said Silke.

"We're going to have a hard noleaf..." said Yowler, sounding discouraged.

"I just hope that we'll find some prey near the grassy area; it's never usually cold there," said Silke, trying to reassure Yowler.

"You're right, most prey needs food, and mice and shrew like to eat the berries that are on the bushes," said Yowler, seeming dumbfounded that no one else was looking there.

Both of the cats headed toward the grassy areas, feeling hearty with the fact that they caught more prey on the way there. Somehow, the mice were unusually fatter than what they normally were.

"It's weird. They're never this large during this time of year. Perhaps we should see Tawny and ask her about it?" said Silke.

"Perhaps. Hopefully it's just the tallpeople feeding them, and we're able to eat well," replied Yowler.

"Or it could be filled with deadly things like poisons or bugs. I don't think we'd last too long eating that garbage, do you?" asked Silke.

"True, true," replied Yowler, "but what _will_ we eat, then? There seems to be nothing except huge and plentiful mice in this forest."

When Silke said nothing, they kept moving, killing and sniffing each piece of prey they caught. None smelled poisonous, nor did any contain maggots. Something was wrong.

"This seems... odd. We've never had mice so big at this time of year. They've always been so scrawny and meatless. Something is feeding them, and whoever's feeding them must be around," commented Yowler.

"Right. I doubt anyone knows why, though. Maybe we could find out what had happened! It'd be so much fun! Maybe it'll be a whole _field_ or more of mice, plump and fat. Oh, how I need them!" exclaimed Silke.

Yowler looked at Silke as if she had turned into a monster ready to eat any mice she saw at any given time. Maybe the mice were addicting?

"_Hmm,_" thought Yowler, "_maybe I _should_ go find out if these mice are addicting._"

"All right, I'll go. But only to find out something; I'll be with you," said Yowler, pre-cautioning her, just in case.

"Yay! Now, let's follow this scent trail. I _know_ there are mice around here. I really want more!" exclaimed Silke.

The two followed the scent trail where it led them far away from the Tribe's camp. In two days, the cats found a building with a strange scent around. And there were mice. Tons of mice, everywhere. Around 200, if he had to guess. He looked at Silke, and she looked hungry.

"Silke, are you okay?" asked Yowler. He got no reply. "Silke? Hello?" She seemed out of it, ready to pounce right in and start grabbing them, one by one.

Yowler decided to make her follow him and go to the building in the middle.

Inside there were Tallpeople, and quite a lot of them. They all had mice in their hands, and putting drops into their mouths. Oddly, each mouse looked skinny. As they walked around the building, they saw tubes, and mice were coming out, one by one. These mice were fat and plump.

"What's going on here?" said Yowler, talking half to himself.

"I'm not sure, but these mice look good!" exclaimed Silke, not being able to help herself. She pounced on one and ate it.

"Do you feel any... different?" asked Yowler.

"Nope, I feel great and fed like I haven't ever been before!" Silke said, "And I want more!"

Something was wrong here; Silke started to act strangely, eating and eating. The drops that they were putting in the mice made them addicted to it! At least he didn't eat one.

"Time to leave, Silke, we _need_ to leave, _now_," said Yowler.

"All right, I'll leave, but there better be some mice back near the camp," she replied.

Yowler rolled his eyes at Silke's neediness. It was surprising; she'd never been like this before. Whenever she wanted something badly, she'd just ask. Her eyes never got huge like this.

"Silke, I want you to see Tawny when we get back. You're acting really weird," said Yowler, very concerned.

"All right. Do you think she has mice?" asked Silke.

"Err, I don't know," said Yowler.

Silke kept this up until they reached Rabidwinder's camp. Yowler wanted to see if any other cats were acting like this. If they were, he needed to find help. But first, he needed to try something - anything - to get rid of this. Maybe if they drank it out of their system, it'd get rid of this weird epidemic.

"Silke, let's go to the river and take a drink of water. I need something to drink badly," said Yowler.

"All right, I'm kind of thirsty, too," she said.

They walked to the closest river to the Rabidwinder camp, just in case they needed some sort of help. Silke drank first. When she was done, she laid down and began to groan and twitch.

"Oh no. Silke, I'll be right back, stay here!!!" exclaimed Yowler. He rushed to Rabidwinder's camp and asked for their curer, since he didn't know their name. She camp out, introduced herself as Fallleaf, and they rushed to the river where Silke was.

"I thought I told cats not to drink from here," she said. "I guess I wasn't careful about warning the other Tribes, now was I?"

"Can you save her? What's wrong? Can I help? Should I go get Tawny?" The questions came pouring out so fast that Fallleaf hissed at him to keep quiet.

"I can save her, but she will need rest. I'll ask a clawer from my Tribe to escort you back to your camp. You will probably need help, since you'll be needing to hold this cat up," she said, "I'll be back." She went toward her camp after she had cured Silke. She returned with a clawer. He introduced himself as Youth.

"I have also drunken from the river, and I, too, received this illness. I wonder what the problem might be?" wondered Youth.

Yowler couldn't help but think the river, the mice, and that large building were all connected. If they were, all they had to do was take down the building. Somehow.

"Have any of your cats been acting... oddly toward mice lately?" asked Yowler.

"Not recently, although some cats once had what I would call an addiction for them. Perhaps the river and the mice are connected?" he said once again.

"That's what I thought, too," remarked Yowler.

Youth began to smile. He studied Yowler and finally said,

"How would you like to come with me and discover what might be happening, young clawer-in-training?"

"Well, of course! But I must ask Furcat, first."

"Right. Let us venture to your camp."

The two cats, with Silke on their back, went to Feraltooth's camp, and then right to Tawny's cave.

"Oh no. What happened?" she asked. Yowler told her the entire story.

"Of course I-," She cut herself off. "Yes?" she asked, the question directed at Youth.

"I have aided Silke and Yowler back here. I will leave, now," but Youth added into Yowler's ear when Tawny was turned away, "I will wait for you outside."

Yowler nodded slightly. He told Tawny he had to see Furcat. He entered her den across the camp.

"You're back! Where did you go?" Furcat asked.

"I had gone with Silke to do some hunting, when we saw..." Yowler told her the full story, "...and we brought her back here, where Tawny is now caring for her. Youth also asked me if I would like to join him in finding the source of the addiction. I said I'd have to ask you."

"Of course... but how do we know we can trust him?" she wondered.

"He led us here, didn't he? If he truly wanted to finish us off, he would've done it already," remarked Yowler.

"True, true. All right, you may join him. Be sure to see Tawny first for herbs, just in case."

"Okay, I'll see you again later."

"Good luck." Furcat sounded worried.

After getting the herbs, he joined Youth outside of the camp.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," replied Yowler.

Yowler led Youth to the building that they found, eating no mice along the way. If they did, they'd most likely get some weird craving for them. The food that they _did _eat were shrews and birds. Neither of those would have such a taint - yet.

The two cats walked a long time in silence. Then finally Yowler talked.

"Why did you want to go and discover this with _me_? Why couldn't you choose one of your own Tribe cats?" he asked.

Youth sighed. "It is because... my father, he died of this addiction. The prey of mice ran scarce, and he so desperately craved them that he fell off of a cliff trying to catch one. He was a noble cat, a cat fit to be leader someday. That was what Night said, at least. Now Rabidwinder isn't the same anymore. Please, do not tell any other cat when I say this, but they've become more malevolent against the other Tribes. We're not supposed to show it, but I hate it there! Most of us do, too. We were thinking of abandoning Night, but, seeing as how she's leader, we didn't get far."

"Wow. So, you drove Darkcollar out? It was you who destroyed their camp?! You... you..." Yowler lunged at Youth, but he was prepared for it. He was trying to weaken Yowler so he could get him to see that it wasn't him, it was-.

A thought broke Youth's defending. He just stood there, staring at Yowler.

_Why can't I make him see?_ thought Youth. _Maybe I could pounce him until he goes limp? I think I'll try doing that... but it's remarkable as to what a resemblance of his father's skills, it's as if I'm fighting Snipe himself!_

Youth jumped on Yowler and knocked him down. Yowler wasn't prepared for the attack, and when he tried to move, he couldn't. Youth had got him down.

"Why can't you see, Yowler? I didn't drive Darkcollar out, nor did any of us... _rebels_, as they call us. Why don't you understand that we want out of this Tribe until it's leaders change and this monarchy ends? I thought the Tribes were at peace! I thought-" A rustle in the bushes stopped Youth. What was back there? Youth jumped off of Yowler and walked slowly toward the bushes. What he saw there was surprising.

"Kyler? Is that you?" he called.

"Who is it?" a mangy voice replied.

"It's Youth of Rabidwinder, but I'm part of a rebel group, still focused of peace between the Tribes."

"I bet you're here to finish us off, aren't you?"

"I have no intention. I also have a Feraltooth clawer-in-training here with me. If I really _wanted_ to finish you off, I would've killed him first!"

"You're right... you're right. Well, what is your reason for coming here, then?"

"Well, this in-training and I were going to find the source of the mice addictions. He says he knows of a Tallperson building."

"We have also seen this building too. I would like to talk to the in-training."

Yowler approached the mangy cat. "Yes?"

"We... I... would like to join you on this quest. Ghoul will watch my Tribe.

"Of course."

"And when we finish this, I will let Furcat know."

"Well, shall we leave, then?"

"Not quite yet. Please wait a bit."

Kyler rushed off into the grove, probably letting his Tribe know what is going on.

"This mission will require you to be on full alert; Rabidwinder is looking to banish me from their ranks," said Youth.

Yowler nodded. Kyler came rushing back.

"Ready to leave?" Youth asked Kyler.

"Of course. The further we can get you away, the better," replied Kyler. "Are you ready, young... what is your name?"

"Yowler."

"Yowler..." Kyler seemed thoughtful, as if the name meant more than it sounded. "Well, are you ready, Yowler?"

"Of course," he replied.

The two followed Yowler until they reached the strange Tallpeople's building.

"You're correct, Yowler. This building does look odd," remarked Youth.

"But that's not the weirdest part. Look into this glass," Yowler said.

They looked inside and Kyler said, "They're _feeding_ the mice... what? It looks like water, but it probably isn't. I'm going in."

"No, stay out, for our safety," said Youth, but Kyler was already headed in. He waited for the mice to pass through the odd-looking tube, and jumped in. The others had no choice but to follow.

"Kyler, what're you doing? You're going to get us all kil-" Youth was cut off. He was grabbed by a Tallperson and put in a cage, along with was scared. He couldn't leave his friends here alone and get help, but he should. He had no idea what to do, so he just ran. Ran and scratched every Tallperson he saw.

"Be careful, Yowler!" exclaimed Kyler. He was wondering what his Tribe would think if he never returned. His mate, Shilea, would be deeply saddened, as would Tymer, his kit. "You can do it," Kyler muttered.

Yowler looked up. He saw the cage that they were stuck in. It was tied by rope. He wondered if there was a way to drive the Tallpeople out long enough to be able to cut the ropes with his teeth.

Yowler jumped, scratched, clawed, rendered them helpless, and did just about every attack an in-training should know. He knew he would use these skills for good. Somehow, he felt a warm presence around him. It smelled of Leaf, Sky's deceased mother. He had heard about her amazing ability to fight; perhaps her spirit was guiding her to what he must do.

After about fifteen minutes, he had fended most of the Tallpeople away. Some were cowering under desks, some running to inform police. That meant he had to work, and fast.

"That... was amazing, Yowler. I have NEVER seen an in-training do so well. I say you're fit enough to become a clawer. I will travel back with you to your camp. But first..." Kyler got a wicked grin on his face. Youth and Yowler knew what that meant.

After the work was finished, the place looked like trash. It smelled horrible, too. They decided to leave, for the fumes could be poisonous.

"Thank you, Yowler and Kyler, for ridding the forest of this addiction lasting for too long. I will _not _be surprised if I see you in the clawer ranks soon, Yowler. I must depart and gather the rest of the rebels. We'll find a cave of sorts to plan our ambushes against Night. Please remember that we are always on the good side. Night has plans... horrible plans. I'm surprised that she's still leader. I will discuss more with you later. Goodbye, you two," said Youth. But, before he left, he added, "Do you remember when Leaf got killed and Furcat's den torn? That was Night. She'd snuck in while you weren't paying attention. I tried stopping her, but it was no use. I'm sorry."

Yowler was amazed at his integrity, but also at his honesty. He wanted to serve the good left in his Tribe. Yowler hoped that he would make a good leader in the future.

"Well, if you're done admiring, shall we go?" asked Kyler, almost reading his thoughts.

"Of course," replied Yowler.

They walked into the camp and were greeted with shocks and stares. Both Kyler and Yowler were edgy, and just wanted to paw their way over to Furcat's den, which they did.

"Furcat?" asked Yowler.

"Yes? What do you want?" asked Furcat.

"I have brought someone I think you'll like," he replied.

"Who?" she wondered. Kyler entered her den. "Kyler! Where were you? What happened? Oh, it's so good to see you!"

Kyler and Furcat had been friends for a long time. It wasn't a surprise that they were shocked to see each other again.

Furcat's questions came pouring out. It was a wonder that the two cats in the den didn't go deaf.

"Furcat..." muttered Kyler. "Furcat!" That time he said it a bit louder.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I really appreciate the questions, but, may I tell you something about what we have done?"

"Well... all right, I suppose."

Furcat listened to the story, and when Kyler was done, she was amazed. She looked down upon Yowler and smiled.

"Yowler. By rescuing Kyler and Youth and ridding this land of the addicting mice, and the plagued water, we will have a ceremony soon."

Yowler's eyes glowed. He was proud of himself. This is exactly the type of thing he hoper he would do for his Tribe.

"Go and see Snipe now," she said. "He'll want to hear the good news."

Yowler nodded and walked out of the den. He looked around for his father, eager to give him the good news. Part of him wanted it to be a surprise, yet part of him wanted to yell it to the whole world.

He waited outside the camp entrance after looking in every den there was in that camp. When he finally saw Snipe coming in, he mewed in delight. He barreled toward his father, unknowingly tripping over a stuck-up root.

Snipe couldn't help but laugh. "You all right there, kid?" he asked.

"I'm more than all right; I'm great!" exclaimed Yowler. He figured Snipe knew nothing of what he had done, so Yowler told him everything. Everything from the hunt to rescuing Kyler and Youth.

"Well, congratulations, Yowler. The Code of the Clawer is quite a lot to comprehend, yet you have succeeded in figuring that out yourself. I cannot wait until the ceremony. Then you'll see what you have in store for yourself," said Snipe.

However, the day passed slowly. Yet Yowler didn't feel like doing anything except stare into Furcat's den and wait. A couple kits wanted him to go and play with him, but Yowler said no. It seemed kittenish now to go and play with them.

When the time finally came, Yowler had had nothing to eat or drink, so he was famished. He walked over to the prey and took a shrew. They had taken out all of the mice in the pile that were fat and large, because they most likely held the addiction. Then, he heard Furcat's call, summoning all cats outside of her den.

"Cats of Feraltooth, we will have a new clawer among us tonight. This young cat showed his bravery in battle, rescuing Darkcollar and their leader from the wrath of the Tallpeople. He has aided us all in many ways, from helping Tawny to helping other Tribes. This cat deserves to become a clawer." She paused at the gasps of shock and admiration. She continued, "Yowler, please step up in front of me." He walked up to her. Then something mystical happened. Light flew from the sky and onto Yowler.

"Spirits high above, let us rejoice in this young clawer-in-training. He's done good to his Tribe, aiding them in whatever nature he see fit. This young cat deserves one of your honors! Take him in as one of your own when he falls. Make this cat a clawer!" Furcat exclaimed. After she was done, the light suddenly dispersed, and darkness returned.

"Yowler! Yowler!" the crowd of cats chanted. He had done it. He was now a complete clawer, ready to fight for his Tribe, kill for his Tribe, die for his Tribe.

End


	3. Part Two

A clawer-in-training wandered through the dark forest, almost asleep. He belonged to Darkcollar, and tried to stay in the forest while the rest of the cats ran from Rabidwinder.

He was unaware that a pair of dark red eyes were watching his every move. The nervous in-training kept walking until he had no idea as to where he was. Suddenly, the red eyes pounced and dragged the in-training away...

It was night time. A cat stood on the outside of a ridge of hills, watching into the night. He was a tan-colored cat, mostly, but he had patches of black and white. No other cats were around. They were all asleep. All except this cat. Yowler was his name. He had become a Clawer for his Tribe, Feraltooth. Yowler had done much good to his Tribe, and his forest. He had stopped an addiction; helped bring an entire Tribe back to it's homeland, and discovered more about the other two Tribes.

He now knew that there was a disruption of peace in Rabidwinder, which could set off something worse everywhere else. But, right now, there was no time to worry about the other Tribe's crisis's. This was a time of celebration for him. If he worried about other things now, he would back away from his duties. If that happened, he - No, he wouldn't think about that.

Daybreak came later than usual, and Yowler was ready to get some sleep. Furcat had walked over and greeted him right when the light returned to the land.

"Good morning. How was your guard last night? Did you see anything peculiar? Something like a mouse that is plump and NOT addictive?" Furcat chuckled. She always liked teasing the new Clawers.

"Right, of course I did. Right after I saw an owl without his wings!" Yowler retorted.

"Well, you must be tired. You may go and rest, but remember, I'll need your help later on this day."

"Of course." So Yowler, before any other cat had risen, crept into his new den with the other Clawers, and fell asleep.

Yowler had awoken to a cat pawing his belly. His eyes opened slowly; the crust of sleep had possessed them. When his vision returned, he saw that it was Sky.

"Get up, you lazy bluebird! Furcat wants you in her den right now!" she said.

"All right, but you have to get off of me first!" Yowler said in return.

"Of course," she said, and backed away. "Yowler, I wish you would be careful. I know what happened is great and beneficial to the entire forest, but it's dangerous. I don't know what I'd do if I would lose you." Sky's eyes clouded with grief. Yowler figured she must be thinking of her lost mother.

"I'll be fine," said Yowler, trying to reassure Sky. "From what I know, there hasn't even _been_ other things to peril the forest that I couldn't handle."

Sky nodded and left the den. Yowler walked out and he stared at the cave overhang where Furcat's den lay. He'd always wanted to live in something quite like that. He slowly walked toward the cave, admiring the bustling of the other cats, from helping kits to standing a guard outside of the camp.

"Yes. Come in," said Furcat, after Yowler had patted the draping outside of the entrance. "Ah, Yowler, I have been waiting for you!"

"Yes, Furcat? What do you want?" he asked.

"I would like to ask you something... of importance. I need your help. You need to help me get to an important place, one that no other cat knows about. I fear that it is in danger, and you are the only person I feel I can trust enough to help me do this."

"What about Snipe, or any other cat?" asked Yowler.

"I'm sorry, Yowler, I can not tell you."

Yowler nodded. Sometimes leaders acted secretive. No matter how wise they were, there's always some secret that they hold close to them.

"When shall we leave?" Yowler asked.

"Right now, if you prefer," replied Furcat. "The sooner we can get out of here, the better. We must go and get herbs to travel with, though. I'll go and get some for us."

Furcat left Yowler in her den. He gazed around the room. He could just feel the other leader's spirits in here before his sister's. They seemed to be whispering to him.

"Go, find the place."

"Follow your leader."

"She knows what's right."

"Yowler! Yowler, wake up! You fell asleep. Are you sure you're up for this journey?" It was Furcat. Yowler must've dozed off. He didn't feel tired in any way whatsoever. _Oh well_, he thought, _but something seems odd. Where were those voices coming from? _They didn't sound like some other cat he knew. Maybe he was just imagining thinks.

"Yowler?" Furcat asked again.

"Sorry. Yes, I am ready to go," he replied. Furcat passed him the traveling herbs. He had had these herbs before when he went to the odd Tallpeople building that was doing something to make the mice of the forests addictive. The herbs tasted like rotting food, but they worked well. One was to keep the energy up, and another was to make them feel well fed.

"Ready?" Furcat asked as Yowler gagged as the herbs sled down his throat.

"Yes, I am," responded Yowler. The cats walked out of the camp and into the forest.

"Where are we going?" Yowler asked once again. Furcat didn't reply, her eyes fixed in front of her.

The two cats continued for a long time without speaking to one another. Then, finally, Furcat talked.

"We're here." It wasn't what Yowler wanted to hear, but, at least, it was something.

"At least a mouse didn't get your tongue," Yowler muttered.

"Well, if we were going to get through the other Tribe's boundaries, we needed to keep silent," Furcat retorted. "Now, please sit over in the undergrowth and stay still. You will see something happen to me, but do not be afraid. All you need to do is not move from there."

"Of course. What're you going to do?" asked Yowler, but Furcat had already begun. She lay down on a rock in the center, and the mist around them turned into a different color. It looked as if it was filled with blood. He was not in the undergrowth anymore. Cats were screeching as if in pain. The sound filled Yowler's ears. One cat sounded tremendously familiar, and louder than all of the others. _Sky!_ thought Yowler.

"Help! Help us!" the familiar voice of his best friend called.

"Sky! Sky! Where are you?" Yowler called into the mist, but there was no response. Only an unfamiliar cat appeared. He stared at Yowler for quite a long time before disappearing.

Yowler awoke to a voice. It was Furcat's. "Yowler! Get up, quickly!"

"I'm sorry, Furcat. I must've fallen asleep," Yowler said shamefully.

"It's all right," sighed Furcat, "Did you have any odd dreams?"

Yowler wondered if he should tell his leader about this or not. If he did, he didn't know what her response would be. Perhaps she'd grow angry with him for falling asleep when he should've been awake, watching out for her. If he didn't tell her, he would be haunted by it for a long, long time.

"Yowler? Did you or did you not have any odd dreams?" asked Furcat, her voice growing more and more arrogant.

Yowler decided not to tell her. Perhaps this was just a dream that any cat gets once in a while. "No," he muttered.

"Good," Furcat said, and in a lower voice muttered, "At least he didn't see any of them..."

Yowler was confused by what Furcat meant. He didn't see anything. All he did was hear. _But I did see that misty cat shape... maybe that's what Furcat meant by "them"._

Yowler stumbled through the forest, as if he was blind. The dream left his woozy and unaware of what we was doing. He stumbled into a nearby river and Furcat had to pull him out.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm just tired," replied Yowler.

"We can rest, if you'd like," Furcat said, cautioning her safety, and Yowler's.

"No. I'm fine," retorted Yowler. "Let's just keep moving."

"Your choice," shrugged Furcat.

The forest was still at this time of year. There was little or no movement, making both of the cats nervous, as if some other cat was spying on them. A snap of a twig behind them made the two cats jump.

"Who's there?" Furcat called into the shrubs.

A painful yowl came from behind the bush. Furcat edged closer and closer, fearing it could be a cat not in Tribes. Sometimes they attacked other cats in Tribes. When she patted open the thorny bush, Furcat gasped. Youth lay inside, torn and crying out in pain.

"Youth!" called Yowler. He tried talking to him, but he was too weak to respond.

"Yowler. Run back and get Tawny. _Now!_" said Furcat.

Youth gasped and nudged his way to Yowler. Yowler approached him.

"Yes?" asked Yowler.

Youth's voice came out is short, quick gasps.

"I... am dying... Night... find out... rebel... destroy Feraltooth... Rabidwinder... rule forest... drive out... others..." Then Youth went limp. His breathing slowed and slowed, until it stopped completely.

"He's dead," cried Yowler.

"This is _not_ the time for grief. We must return to Feraltooth,and fast," said Furcat.

"Why?" asked Yowler, "What is so important that we must return to the camp so hastily?" but Furcat did not reply. She only looked at the path ahead before jumping into the undergrowth and cracking some twigs on the way.

"I'll be back for you, Youth," muttered Yowler. "You were a good friend."

Yowler bounded away into the undergrowth, chasing after Furcat, following her by only her scent. He felt fearsome for what Furcat seemed to be nervous about, because there was a high amount of fear in her scent.

When he got near enough to his Tribe's camp, he could hear yowling and screeching coming from inside. The air smelled of blood. _There must be a battle going on, hopefully not with Rabidwinder!_ thought Yowler. Yet, no matter what he thought, Yowler knew that it had to be true.

Yowler entered the camp to find that most cats were fighting - and the Rabidwinder rebels were, too! He pounced on top of a burly Rabidwinder cat who was threatening to steal kits to make their Tribe larger.

The cat tossed him over and started to rake Yowler's stomach with his hind legs. Yowler had seen this cat before, somewhere.

_Snipe!_ thought Yowler. "Get off of me, Snipe! I'm Feraltooth!"

"Oh; sorry Yowler, I really thought you were Rabidwinder," he replied, heavyhearted.

"Why did you say something about stealing kits?" asked Yowler.

"That wasn't me. That must've been some other Rabidwinder cat... Oh-! The queen's dens! Quickly Yowler, go to them and see if the kits are fine with the olders," demanded Snipe.

Yowler darted away leaving Snipe to fight off Night, Rabidwinder's leader, alone. He felt worried that Snipe wouldn't make it, but he was strong. If he would happen to get injured, Tawny was - _Where's Tawny?_ thought Yowler.

Then Yowler remembered the task that he needed to do and dashed off to the queen's den. The kits and the older cats were gathered there, with no sign of an forcing into the den. Now he could go and look for-

Yowler was cut off by a piercing howl coming from down in the battlefield. He edged over to the cliff and looked down. Rabidwinder was retreating! They had driven Rabidwinder out of their camp.

Then, Yowler remembered the painful truth he must tell his friends. _Youth's friends_,thought Yowler.

The rebels were in Tawny's den, getting herbs and poultices. They were all wondering where their leader was. Youth was leader of the rebels, so it felt right to tell them. Yowler found it hard to talk to them, though, after what they had been through. If he didn't tell them now, well, he may never see them again.

"Rabidwinder's rebels, who is second in command?" asked Yowler.

"I am," replied a she-cat, dark as night. "Where is Youth...?"

"I'm afraid... he has fallen. He was mangled and torn when we found him. Two Rabidwinder cats were dashing away, probably the ones that killed him. He said to Furcat and I that Night was evil and found out that he was a rebel, although it would do no good after the battle. He also said that she wants to rule the forest, or drive out the other tribe," Yowler told her.

"I... I see. I will... tell the rest of them... we will all grieve for him tonight. Can you lead me to him, so I may bring the body back?" asked the she-cat. "My name is Blaily, by the way."

"I'm Yowler, and I will lead you to the body." Then he said in a lower voice, "Furcat, you, and I are the only ones who know."

Blaily nodded. She seemed a little relieved that not many cats knew about his death yet.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, Blaily? Why don't you stay with your allies for a bit. I need to speak to Furcat," Yowler said.

"Of course. Whatever you need," Blaily replied dryly.

Yowler walked out of Tawny's den and across the camp to Furcat's.

"Furcat? Are you in here?" called Yowler. He heard no reply. He walked into her bedding area and there she was, staring at the rock wall. "Furcat?" said Yowler.

Furcat was laying there, silently, then she finally said, "Yes?".

"Furcat, may we take in Rabidwinder's rebel force as allies?" ask Yowler. "They seem like they need our help."

Furcat didn't respond. Yowler walked out of her den, but, as he left, she yelled out in pain. Yowler ran over to her and asked her what was wrong. He looked over her shoulder and a large, red gash was there, bleeding uncontrollably.

"Furcat! What happened?" Yowler asked. Furcat didn't reply. Yowler ran out of the den and told Tawny to come into Furcat's den.

"What's wrong?" Tawny asked, but Yowler had already dashed out of the den and into Furcat's den.

Furcat lay there, breathing in gasps.

"Hold on, Furcat," muttered Yowler, "you can get through this. I'll make sure of it."

Tawny rushed into the den and shoved Yowler out of the way.

"Wonder how this happened? She seemed fine right after the battle," Tawny muttered discreetly.

Tawny was acting weirdly. She seemed like she knew something that no one else did. _But what was it?_ thought Yowler.

"Quickly, go and get me some cobwebs so I can stop this bleeding," Tawny ordered, as if she was reading his mind. Yowler left the den, but peeked inside at Tawny, who was over Furcat, biting her wounds to make them larger. Yowler charged in and attacked Tawny, knocking her away from Furcat's body.

Tawny hissed and knocked Yowler over onto Furcat. Yowler hissed back in return and pounced on Tawny. Tawny lay limp; Yowler seemed to have won. _But that was too easy..._ thought Yowler. Right then, Tawny sprang up, throwing Yowler against the den walls.

"You can not win, you foolish cat! I know much more battle techniques than you could ever _dream_ of!" Tawny yelled wickedly.

She was right; Tawny _was_ to smart for Yowler to defeat. He tried running to get help from the Tribe, but Tawny blocked his path. Yowler yelled out for help, but the only who even heard was Nip, a clawer-in-training.

"Nip! Help me!" exclaimed Yowler.

Nip ran under Tawny and sprung up from underneath her, sending her backwards, out into the middle of the camp. Gasps of shock came from cats around as Yowler ran and pounced on top of her.

Tawny hissed. "You haven't seen the last of me. I will come back!"

Yowler ran back into Furcat's den to see to her. She lay there, breathing very slowly.

"No, Furcat... no..." Her breathing stopped.

_I must tell Snipe and Browntoes. He'll become leader now._

Yowler left her den and went to where Furcat made her announcements. He yowled out so all cats could come to here. When Browntoes and Snipe arrived, he told them to come to him.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Browntoes

"Furcat was badly injured in battle. I had called Tawny in to help her, and she told me to go get more cobwebs, but, when I peeked back in to Furcat's den, she was hunched over Furcat, biting at her wounds, making them larger. I ran onto Tawny and shoved her away. I tried getting help after the fight, but I was too late. I am truly sorry. Browntoes, you're leader now. You must tell these cats. Snipe... I'm sorry..." said Yowler, with sadness in his voice.

Snipe said nothing. He just ran off into the forest. Yowler tried to chase after him, but Snipe hissed at him. he hoped Snipe wouldn't run away again. Yowler walked back to Browntoes.

"Nip also helped me with getting rid of Tawny. I think he deserves to become a Clawer. He fought like one, at least," Yowler said in a low voice.

Browntoes didn't reply. He motioned for Yowler to go join the crowd, but Yowler felt like he needed to stay up with Browntoes.

Browntoes began, "Cats of Feraltooth. We are grieving for a cat close to us. One who made the most importance to us as a Tribe. Furcat has died. Our former medicine cat, Tawny, is the reason for this foul crime. We must remember her as not just a leader, but more than that. A good friend, a tremendous mentor, and an honorable leader. I will take over leadership of Feraltooth. I will appoint my vice leader now. Sky, please step forward."

Sky approached the hill, her eyes glimmering with sadness. Yowler wanted to run and comfort her, but he knew she had to do this alone.

"You have had the loss of your mother. You braved your way through that. You have served your Tribe to it's fullest. Will you accept being vice leader of Feraltooth?"

Sky just stared at Browntoes. She couldn't believe it! Yowler could see that she was shocked and surprised. When she finally said something, she said, "Yes."

"Then it shall be known to this day that Sky, Clawer of Feraltooth, shall become vice leader, so that when I fall or resign, she can lead her Tribe of Feraltooth to for many generations to come."

Approving yowls came from the crowd of cats. They seem like they forgot that their leader was dead. They did not see Furcat as dead, but as if she was right next to them, yowling alongside them for Sky.

"There is one more thing I must do. Nip, please step up here," said Browntoes. Nip walked up.

"Cats of Feraltooth, we will have a new clawer among us tonight. This young cat showed his bravery in battle, aiding Yowler in the fight against Tawny for his former leader. He has aided us all in many ways, from his helpfulness to his sense of smartness and bravery. This cat deserves to become a clawer." He paused, letting the words ring through the crowd's ears, and then continued. "Nip, please step up in front of me." Nip walked in front of Browntoes.

"Spirits high above, let us rejoice in this young clawer-in-training. He's done good to his Tribe, aiding them in whatever nature he sees fit. This young cat deserves one of your honors! Take him in as one of your own when he falls. Make this cat a clawer!" Browntoes exclaimed.

Chants came from cats everywhere outside of the den.

"Yowler, I would like you to come into my den with Nip," said Browntoes.

Yowler nodded and went into the crowd to find Nip, and when he finally did, he was in a middle of a circle of cats.

"Nip, Browntoes wants to see you in his den with me, _ now_," said Yowler.

"Okay. Let's go then," Nip replied.

The two cats walked over to the leader's den. Yowler felt heavyhearted. _I could've saved her! I'm so stupid! _he thought. Of course he could've saved her!

Browntoes told them to enter when the cats approached his den. Yowler could remember when they had come into this den while Furcat was still leader. He felt depressed that she had gone, yet he still felt her warm presence and scent around him.

"Congratulations, Nip. You're a Clawer now. You may leave the camp freely now. But remember this, you must be careful. These times are dark, filled with evil," said Browntoes, "and no one knows where the evil will be. You may go now. Yowler, please come here."

"Yes?" asked Yowler.

"I need you to accompany me to a place. I know you've been there before, with Furcat. It is a sacred place, known to only certain cats. This place is called Dreamgrove. It is where we sleep and receive dreams for guidance. I will be going there today, for reasons I can not tell you, and I want you to accompany me."

"Of course I will. When shall we leave?"

"Now, if you wish. The sooner the better," said Browntoes.

"Should we get some herbs first?" asked Yowler.

"Only if you want to. I can't eat while I go to Dreamgrove. It's a rule," said Browntoes.

Yowler could remember Furcat not eating when she went to Dreamgrove, too. _Am I reminiscing Furcat too much?_ he thought. _Is there such a thing as "too much"?_ _She had just died!_

"Okay, I'll be right back, then," Yowler said.

"Whenever you're ready," Browntoes replied cooly.

Yowler left Browntoes' den and went to the curer's den. It was odd not seeing anyone inside. Browntoes must appoint one soon; perhaps an in-training? Snipe was good with things of the sort. He told them what to get when Furcat was poisoned. Tawny had a mysterious look in her eye when he had said that mayflower was the best for it.

Yowler remembered what the herbs looked like and ate them. The familiar taste went into his mouth and down his throat. He wasn't sure how other cats did it. They had a revolting taste.

Yowler walked back into Browntoes' den. He lay on a mossy rock, seeming to stare into a large nothingness.

"Browntoes? I'm ready," said Yowler.

Browntoes jerked up. He didn't seem to have noticed Yowler, and was surprised when he talked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," Yowler said apologetically.

"It's okay. I was just thinking about something," he replied.

Yowler didn't dare to ask what Browntoes what thinking about, for he might feel uncomfortable. However, it seemed as if Browntoes knew what he was thinking.

After leaving the camp, the two cats followed the common trail to the secret grove no other cat knew about. Of course, they had to make sure no one was following them, so they rolled in a pile of clover to get their scent covered.

The cats walked on. The last time Yowler had been to the Dreamgrove, he had fallen asleep and dreamed. The dream never came back to him again. Yowler never got to tell Furcat he had experienced that dream - and the actual thing.

Now Yowler felt pity toward himself. Perhaps Furcat could have told him more about it; maybe it was the same one she had had? He was concentrating so hardly, he he lost Browntoes.

"Browntoes?" called Yowler. There was no response. "Browntoes?!" called Yowler once again, a bit louder. There was still no reply. A twig snapped behind him and, before he knew it, he was laying on the ground, dazed and confused. Something heavy was on top of him, and tossing him over.

The only thing that made Yowler jump up and attack his opposer was instinct. He lay limp there, waiting for the perfect moment. The cat moved closer and closer until he was right over him. Yowler leapt up and knocked down the cat.

Yowler could sense it was a tom; his fighting skills were familiar. In the dark forest, it was hard to see who he was, but it must be...

"Browntoes?" asked Yowler.

"Very good, Yowler. I was testing you," said Browntoes. "When I saw you, you didn't seem like you were paying very good attention. I followed you, until you had realized I was gone. You fought as if I was a true invader."

"Thank you. I guess I wasn't paying attention," Yowler said, sorrowful.

"It's alright. Is there anything you'd like to tell me...?" asked Browntoes.

Yowler thought for a minute. "No," he said, "nothing at all."

"Then let's keep going."

They were close; Yowler could feel the warmth of the grove as it came into view. The familiar glow came into view close by. Yowler wondered if Furcat had taught Browntoes about being a leader and how hard it must be. When they came into the small, mossy grove, Browntoes lay in the center.

"Are you okay? Remember, do not wake me up for any reason, unless you needed assistance, and _badly_," warned Browntoes.

"Yes, I'm ready," said Yowler. _I'll try to not fall asleep this time_ he thought to himself.

Browntoes closed his eyes, and, when he did, something knocked Yowler out. When he awoke, he wasn't in the Dreamgrove anymore.

"Not again!" cried Yowler, but there was no one there.

A cliff was nearby, with few trees around. Yowler had never seen such a place. He looked down the cliff, since he knew he couldn't be hurt. It was such a long fall down. Clamor came from behind him which made him jump. Yowler looked over his shoulder and a dog-like creature came rushing at him. Cats were right behind the dog-thing, so Yowler dodged over to the side. He rushed straight into Browntoes.

"Yowler! How did you... you must have... are you asleep?" he asked.

"Yes; something hit me from the side..." Yowler's voice trailed off.

"Wake up, Yowler!!!" exclaimed Browntoes. He shoved Yowler off of the side of the cliff. Yowler shot up and looked around. Nothing was in the grove besides him and Browntoes. He looked to his side. There lay a tree. It probably hit Yowler in the head.

"Now all I have to do is wait for Browntoes," and right as he said that, his new leader began to stir.

"Yowler? Are you there?" the white cat asked.

"Of course," he replied. "Where else would I be?"

Browntoes just looked at him. Neither said anything for a long time.

"Let's go, and stay close. I don't need you falling asleep again..." Browntoes muttered.

Yowler must've done something wrong. What was odd, was that the thing that knocked him out didn't feel like a tree. It felt more like an animal. _But what? _Yowler thought.

"Browntoes, I don't think-" began Yowler, but his leader cut him off. Browntoes was obviously cross with him. Neither then spoke until they reached the camp.

Sky ran up to Yowler. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. However, don't get too close to Browntoes," said Yowler.

"Why?" asked Sky, but Yowler had already run off.

He ran into the Clawer's den, and lay in the middle. It was the warmest there, and it relaxed Yowler so that he could think about what had happened. He expected Browntoes to be doing the same thing - pondering what had happened.

* **

Yowler was watching Browntoes lay in the center of the grove. A powerful force hit Yowler from the side. He had entered Browntoes' dream, and then he saw dog-things running near him. Yowler had jumped off to the side, shoving into Browntoes. Browntoes had hissed at him and threw Yowler off of the edge of the cliff that the cats drove the dog-things off of. Yowler stared up t the full moon. Yowler then threw himself up on the edge of the grove and stared at Browntoes. Yowler looked over to the side and saw the tree... _The tree!_ thought Yowler. _What hit me... it wasn't a tree! It felt... furry... yet strong. Too strong to be a cat._

Yowler wondered what he had to do now. Perhaps he should tell Browntoes? No, maybe he shouldn't; Browntoes was probably still mad. Yowler wanted to talk to someone about it, but most people would probably think he's crazy.

Only one cat would believe him... yet, Yowler didn't know where he was. Snipe had run out when he learned Furcat died. Yowler decided to go and look for him.

The most likely places that he would be were deserted. Yowler really hoped that he didn't run away again like he did when Yowler was born. Maybe... the Dreamgrove? No; he wouldn't know about that. _Would he, though? _thought Yowler; _Would he..._

The Dreamgrove path was one that Yowler only knew from the camp on, so he had to walk back to Feraltooth's camp to find the path, but he couldn't leave right away. Browntoes was standing right outside the camp entrance. Yowler was nervous; what was Browntoes going to say?

"Yowler. I know you're there. Come here. I have good news," said Browntoes, not seeming mad at all. Yowler walked toward him, slowly.

"Yes?" asked Yowler.

"Please, please, follow me. Cloud had her kits, and you won't believe what one of them looks like!" exclaimed Browntoes. He rushed back into the camp and straight to where the kits were born. Yowler wondered what the commotion was about.

He shoved his way into the den. When Yowler saw the kits, he was speechless. One kit looked, with absolutely no flaws in look, looked exactly like Furcat. You'd think that she had shrunk.

"Amazing, huh? I thought you'd be interested," whispered Browntoes into his ears. Yowler didn't reply; he just wondered who helped Cloud. They had no curer, and the closest cat in the Tribe to be one is Snipe. Yowler looked around for his dark pelt, but saw nothing.

Yowler left Cloud in peace and looked around for Snipe; he might be in the curer's den, assuming that post from now on? There was a shadow moving inside of the den den, and Yowler got curious. Snipe?

Yowler kept walking closer and closer to the den. Inside was a cat, one Yowler had known from seeing him many times before.

"Hello, Snipe..." said Yowler, trying not to get him too angry.

Snipe turned quickly around. He wasn't expecting anyone to see him in the curer's den.

"Hi, Yowler," Snipe replied in turn. "I - I'm sorry I ran off earlier," he began, "I just felt..."

"It's alright, as long as you're here," he said.

The two cats stared at each other for a while, and after a very long time, Snipe asked, "So... is Browntoes leader now?"

"Yes," replied Yowler.

"Good..." muttered Snipe.

"What?" asked Yowler.

"Nothing," said Snipe, defensively.

"Let's go and see Browntoes. Perhaps he'll make you the curer."

Snipe hesitated. "Perhaps I'll teach a cat to be a curer?"

Then Yowler remembered Cloud's kittens. One looked almost exactly like Furcat! Maybe Snipe would teach the kitten.

"Let's go," he said.

Yowler nodded. Browntoes will approve of Snipe teaching a cat... otherwise the Tribe wouldn't have a curer. That wouldn't be good, because the Tribe wouldn't be able to survive.

The air was musty; it seemed very old. Browntoes' den was nowhere in sight. Snipe seemed to be having a hard time looking around, too. Luckily for them, cats are prone to not being able to see very well, so they determine scents around them.

After a bit of straggling through the mist, the two straggled into the leader's den.

"Browntoes? Are you in here?" called Yowler.

"Yes?" the white tabby replied.

"Snipe and I would like to talk to you." Yowler nudged a nervous Snipe into Browntoes' den.

"What do you want?" asked a curious Browntoes.

"I was... wondering... if you'd let me train a cat to become a curer," Snipe said nervously. Yowler was wondering why Snipe seemed so edgy.

"Of course! I'd be delighted to allow you to do such a thing!" exclaimed Browntoes.

Snipe didn't reply; he just nodded. He seemed stunned that Browntoes agreed without even giving it a thought.

"Have you a cat in mind?" asked Browntoes.

"No, I don't. Do you?"

"Hmm..."

"Well, let's wait for a while. If you or I see a cat who seems like a good cat for the job, we'll discuss it."

Snipe just stared at Browntoes. Yowler felt that this discussion was getting no where, so he just walked out of the den.

The fog was still around, and it made it hard to see. Most cats were doing their every day jobs; feeding the olders, patrolling the forest, or just relaxing because of the immense amount of fog.

Yowler's stomach felt empty. He decided to go and hunt for food, since no one else seemed to want to. The aroma of the prey was no where in the camp, so he had assumed that no one had hunted today. The more prey in the camp, the better off they'd be.

The mice that had tortured the forest before had thinned out so that there weren't many left. Of course, it was smart to be wary of what you're eating. In the fog, or may think you see a mouse, but it could turn out to be a rock.

Yowler wasn't the best hunter in the Tribes, but he could stand for himself. Sky had taught him much; she was the best hunter in the Tribe. Many cats knew her, but not all liked her.

Since he couldn't see, Yowler decided to use his best sense; smell. He sniffed around. Nothing seemed different except for the lack of mice. It was odd that there weren't many mice.

A bush moved close by Yowler. There was no wind, so it seemed odd that... there must be something behind it! Yowler ducked out of sight a split second before the... thing... came dashing right out of the shrub.

The dog-looking creature was sniffing around everywhere. It was only a few foot-lengths away. It looked just like the one he had seen in Browntoes' dream.

The dog was sniffing the ground, and, when he didn't seem to find anything, he bounded off into the forest.

Yowler then looked around to see if there were any more dogs coming, and none came, so he sprinted back to his camp. The dogs may cause a threat to the camp.

Tonight... was the full moon, just as it was in Browntoes' dream. Maybe tonight was when they were going to attack! Yowler knew he must warn Browntoes and the rest of his Tribe.

But what Yowler needed was time. The dog things could attack their camp at any moment, and they'd all be killed! Yowler tried to push those thoughts away, but it didn't work. He slowed down until he came to a complete stop. Nothing in the forest moved. The fog had also thinned. Yowler stand there, frozen. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He was practically frozen in fear. Fear that he wasn't going to make it to the camp in time.

Something inside him called out, _Go, run!!!_, but his legs wouldn't do anything. Something came from underneath him and shoved him up, but, when he landed, there was nothing there. Yowler figured he must've jumped out of the trance.

Almost back to the camp, he decided to run straight to Browntoes' den. That's the first cat he should warn; he could distribute the information throughout all the Tribe.

The cats guarding the entrance didn't even notice Yowler as he sprinted through them. They only felt a rush of air. The two cats turned around, saw nothing, and decided that it was just the wind.

Yowler was almost to Browntoes' den, but a cat had jumped right in front of him and the two tumbled into each other. Yowler saw black for a second, and then his vision returned. Yowler looked up and saw grayish fur.

"Sky?" he asked, unknowingly.

"Of course. Who else would it be?" she asked.

"I... I need to get to Browntoes. I saw dogs... lots of dogs," Yowler said. He gently pushed Sky over to the side. He didn't leave enough time to explain more and just ran to Browntoes' den.

"Browntoes?" called Yowler.

"Come into the den," Browntoes replied. Yowler walked in. The den looked different than the old one Furcat had had; it looked more...

The walls were larger and there was a hollow in the top, probably to let light through. Yowler was speechless with amazement. But then he remembered the important news that he needed to inform Browntoes.

"Yes, Yowler?" Browntoes asked. He was laying in the middle of the den.

"I have urgent and important news. I was in the forest, hunting, when I heard a bush rustling. I ducked down as fast as I could and a dog-like creature popped out. He sniffed around close to me, not even five pawsteps away from me and barked. More and more dog-like creatures came rushing out of the forest. I remained hidden, so that they didn't find me," explained Yowler.

Browntoes thought for a minute. He then walked out of the den and onto the entrance of it. He called out so that all of the cats in the camp gathered around him. Sky jumped up beside Browntoes, as was her duty as vice-leader.

The kitten that looked like Furcat cried out.

"Flower, please quiet down," said her mother, Daisy. The kit stopped mewling for a bit so that she could her what Browntoes was about to say.

"Cats of Feraltooth, I have been informed that a pack of dog-like creatures has..." began Browntoes, but he was cut off from the gasps and whimpers of the cats down below.

"Quiet!" shouted Sky. "The sooner you listen to Browntoes' orders, the sooner we'll be ready to defend ourselves against an attack."

"Thank you, Sky," said Browntoes under his breath. Then he began more loudly, "Cats of Feraltooth, the dog-like creatures that have been spotted _have been seen_ within our territory. No cat leaves the camp without another. No kit, queen, or in-training may leave the camp _at all_. Clawers, patrol just outside our camp. Queens, olders, and kits, please go into the kit den, as it is the farthest from any entrance. Yowler, Sky, and Snipe, please come into my den," and with that, Browntoes leaped off of the den entrance and walked in it.

When Yowler found Snipe, they went into Browntoes' den. Sky was already in there.

"Snipe, you know much about this forest. Do you have any idea what these animals are?" asked Browntoes.

"If I had a better description..." he muttered.

"The dog-like creatures were gray with shaggy pelts. They were tall but skinny on four legs. They have long muzzles, like most dogs, but they have large teeth too. I'm lucky they didn't see me, otherwise I wouldn't be here now," shuddered Yowler.

"They were large, you said?" Browntoes asked.

"Yes, quite large, and grey. They couldn't hide well in a bright area, but tonight's moon causes it to be bright and dark at the same time," said Yowler, anxiously.

"Snipe, do you have any idea what these animals are now?" inquired Browntoes.

Snipe stared at the den wall for a moment. Then he remarked, "Yes. They are called wolves. They will only attack and eat cats if they are starving, so we must prepare the camp faster if we are to live,"

"Of course," said a worried Browntoes.

"Yowler, follow me," said Snipe as he left the den.

Yowler glimpsed at Browntoes, who didn't seem to notice that they were leaving, and walked out. He ran to meet up with Snipe who was headed to the curer's den. _Probably headed to check the supply of herbs_, guessed Yowler. But as Snipe walked in, he walked past the herbs. His eyes fixed on the wall in front of him, he practically walked into a wall.

Yowler gasped in amazement as he poked through the fake wall and into the forest. He found Snipe muttering to himself.

"Snipe?" Yowler asked.

Snipe jumped around, almost as if he didn't remember Yowler being with him.

"Sorry," Yowler mumbled.

"It's all right, I just..." Snipe trailed off.

"What was the point of this, anyway?" asked Yowler.

"I had wanted to see if there was still a secret emergency exit in the curer's den; most curers have one in their den so that they can easily get herbs without disturbing others. Perhaps we can all meet in here and then slip out the secret wall when the wolves attack?" Snipe said, half to himself. He ran out through the secret wall and out of the den. Yowler had no clue as to what he was doing.

Night came sooner than they had expected. Snipe had told Browntoes about the secret wall and told all cats except Snipe, Yowler, and Sky to go in. Browntoes was to lead the Tribe out trough the secret wall and run to Rabidwinder's camp. Sky, Yowler, and Snipe were to serve as decoys.

When all the Tribe piled into the small space, the three cats hid behind bushes, waiting for the attack. The full moon glistened on the ground, making it seem white as snow.

Everything was quiet. The moon moved from where the cats couldn't see it to straight above their heads. They began to feel tired and soon fell asleep.

A distant rustling made them jump up and stare. Whispering came from the bushes until it was clear enough to hear. Since no cat understood the language, they assumed the worst. Sure enough, a wolf bounded out of the bushes and started moving around. One by one, the cats slipped out of the secret wall and into the forest.

The wolf looked around and howled to his pack to charge in. Sky, Snipe, and Yowler were ready at a moment's notice. The wolf padded on forward, not noticing the cats, but coming very near to them, so close a newborn kit could claw him. Thankfully, and oddly, the wolf never noticed him.

Snipe was surprised. From what he had noticed, wolves had a tremendous sense of smell. The lead wolf seemed nervous.

"Cats! I smell them!" he called out. Yowler was taken back; Snipe had said that wolves couldn't speak cat. Either this was one smart wolf, or...

"Come out, cats!" barked the leader.

Sky started to walk through the bushes, but Yowler shoved her aside.

Snipe called out, "What do you want, wolf?" Snipe made his voice seem in a different place. _Probably something he learned to survive_ Yowler guessed.

The pack leader barked. He didn't seem to like the sharp comeback that Snipe gave him. "Puny cat, you be brave to insult Fang!"

"Of course, I'm brave. No cat could survive out here without being brave!" Yowler called.

Fang stared directly where Yowler's voice came from.

"Puny cat says brave words!" exclaimed Fang. "Attack!"

Sky, Snipe, and yowler immediately jumped out of the bushes they hid behind and started charging into Fang. The three leaped into Fang's flank and knocked him over. Yowler glanced into the curer's den, hoping the Tribe was moving out through the secret wall. To his fortune, they were.

Fang howled something that was an insult, but in wolf. Snipe must have understood it, because he leapt up and scratched out one of Fang's eyes. The lead wolf howled in pain and barked to his pack to begin attacking. A wolf cornered Yowler and began to leap onto him. Yowler rolled away just as the wolf landed. He leapt up and began to rake the wolf's skinny flank. He leapt up and tossed Yowler across the camp, almost over the edge of a cliff. _The dream! _thought Yowler. _If I could only get to Snipe and Sky..._

Snipe was busy attacking Fang, and Sky was trying to handle two wolves at once.

"Snipe! Sky!" called Yowler, "we need to drive them off of the cliff! I'll explain it after it happens! I know that this will work!"

Snipe looked up at Yowler for a quick moment, but was pummeled over by Fang. He howled out in pain.

"Sky! Come over here; forget about those two wolves. If we can drive Fang off of the cliff, the rest will retreat!" called Snipe.

Sky dashed over and attempted to corner Fang, but the two of them could not do it. Yowler ran in front of the wolf and they began to drive them back menacingly.

"Ha! Dumb kitties no win against Fang and pack! Fang and pack supreme! Fang and pack-" Fang was cut off; all the three cats heard was a distant howl.

Sky, Snipe, and Yowler walked slowly back to the camp, just as the Rabidwinder allies came running in.

"Looks like there wasn't too much of a problem," said Blaily, leader of the Rabidwinder rebels.

"Not at the moment, but there are still wolves in the forest; go back to Rabidwinder and make sure they're fine," recommended Snipe.

"Aww, we show up, and you take all the fun?" teased Blaily.

Snipe rolled his eyes.

Yowler walked over to the curer's den to see if any cats were left. One was left; Nip.

"Nip, what are you doing here?" said Yowler.

"I - I wanted to help you, Yowler," he said, worriedly. "But when I saw the wolves and how big they were, I got scared and then I felt like I couldn't move anywhere. All the other cats had left, even Browntoes."

"It's all right. Why don't you go and fetch the rest of the Tribe?" said Yowler, "They can come back now."

Nip nodded and ran out the secret wall.

"Be careful!" called Yowler after him. Yowler walked out and met up with Snipe and Sky.

"Are you alright?" asked Snipe. "I could patch up some wounds..."

"No, I'm fine," Yowler said.

"If you're sure..."

"I'm fine."

Sky limped over.

"Are you alright?" asked Yowler.

"I think I twisted my paw... but that's it," muttered Sky.

The three rested while waiting for Feraltooth to return. When they awoke, the sun just appeared over the treetops. No Feraltooth cats were around, oddly.

Sky padded into the leader's den and looked around. Sure enough, there was Browntoes, asleep in his den. Yowler padded over, just as Sky leapt upon Browntoes, knocking him awake.

"What-?" stuttered Browntoes.

"Nothing! Just wanted to say hi!" exclaimed a cheery Sky.

"Yeah... well... we'd better wake everyone up. We still have duties to attend to.

Sky nodded and padded out of the den. She jumped onto the rocks above the den and summoned the cats.

"Cats of Feraltooth," she began, "The wolf menace has been defeated. We still have daily duties to attend to, so please, you all know what to do."

Cats lumbered away from the early morning tiredness. Silke wanted to go hunting for the Tribe.

She had pounced 4 mice before she found something horrible. Behind the bushes, she saw bones. Bones of a small cat. Silke gasped in horror and ran to the closest camp; Darkcollar.


	4. Part Three unfinished

Pro. Night had arrived. In the corner of a cave, a cat stirred as he had a dream...

"We cannot continue living like this while others suffer! We've already lost one to her evil reign. Who knows how many more we'll lose?" yowled a grey she-cat.

"Blaily is right. Now that Youth has died, who knows when she will stop? Of course, it won't be easy. We always have what seem to be our allies; Feraltooth. Yet something odd emanates off of their camp, as if they're worried," a dark tom responded.

"We did just lose our leader, Krypt," snapped Snipe, who was joining the meeting as an elite, no matter how much the other cats seemed to ignore his existence.

Blaily continued, "No matter how much Feraltooth grieves, you must still continue to look strong! You don't want the rest of our Tribe to raid you... unless you weren't very smart."

"We took out a wolf patrol! What else do you want us to do to make ourselves stronger?" barked Snipe.

At that moment, an explosion came from the nearby woods, shaking the cave and causing the roof to shake.

"Run!" cried Krypt. The cats dashed out of the cave only to be met by a nearby cliff...

Yowler awakened before dawn. He had had troubling dreams for a long time. He hadn't talked about them, but he knew he had to do something. Browntoes walked over with a worried look on his face.

"Yowler, you understand much about the Rabidwinder threat... I was wondering if you would mind filling me in, seeing as how I didn't get much information earlier," said Browntoes, obviously thinking about Furcat.

"Of course. Do you mind if we go into a... quieter place? We don't want to shock the other cats more than they already are," remarked Yowler.

"Sure. Come into my den," and with that, Browntoes walked away. Yowler wondered where to begin, as Rabidwinder had already done so much.

"I guess it all started out when we were aware of Youth's warnings. We had investigated the Tallpeople's building. I think that, when Silke was under the influence of the 'addiction', the way Night cast us off that she was wary of something. Then, as we noticed Darkcollar missing and we entered Rabidwinder's camp, it was full of hostility. It just doesn't make sense, however. Why would Night want to dispose of the Tribes? We've lived together forever peace-" Yowler was interrupted by a cat being tossed into the den.

"Please... help... on their way... here..." the cat muttered before collapsing into unconsciousness.

"Ugh, go get Snipe. He'll need to take care of this cat. I'll..." Browntoes' voice drifted off. His eyes were fixated on the opening of the den where the leader summons the felines to his presence. Browntoes slowly walked toward the opening. We can't take much more of this... he sighed. Browntoes padded out onto the rock. "Cats of Feraltooth! Come to your leader's den. We need to prepare for assumed attack!" he cried.

The urgent scatter of feet came from the muddy group beneath the cats' feet. Perhaps it was the weariness of past battles or not, but whatever it was, only the strongest cats of the Tribe came from their dens, and the rest slowly padded their tired feet toward the leader. Painful groans came from the eldest cats, and, since none of the cats knew what was happening, the grumpily complained toward their leader.

"What is it now?" one cat cried out.

"More attacks? Are they truly trying to kill us?" another cat cried.

"I am sure that what Browntoes has to say will be important. Think about the future of the Tribe! What allies do we have?" Yowler couldn't help but attempt to straighten things out. It didn't work. The cats were sent into an uproar of complaining. But one cat spoke above them all.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" cried Sky, silencing the camp. "Where does arguing get us? No where. Not even close to defending ourselves. We all need to think - think about whether you want to listen to Browntoes and receive advice, or whether we all should go our own way."

The whole camp was silent. Not a sound befell them - except the distant rustling of a bush.

"Listen to me! They're close! Now, if you all don't have rocks in your heads, you would listen to Browntoes!" Sky cried desperately. Now, more than ever, they needed their leader's attention. If they want to succeed - if they want to live... thought Sky.

Cats stared, with an aghast expression, at clouds forming directly behind their leader's post. Dark and angry, the clouds were. The cats now knew if they didn't listen, they'd end up dead - or worse.

Browntoes muttered something under his breath; Yowler couldn't hear it, but he knew it was something derogative.

_Today... is the forest's greatest day... This morn will shake thee forest to it's roots, and cause immense destruction. But only time will tell this outcome... _

**Chapter one: **

_Why? What have we done to deserve this? Why has our fate become entwined with this common foe? So many questions... So little answers. We seem to want to believe that nothing bad will become of us, and nothing did for a while. Until now. Many attacks, many fallen; many wounded. What can we do? I beg my ancestors, _what can we do?!

"Sky? Are you alright? You were talking in your sleep." The familiar voice chimed out from the deep dream Sky was having. Browntoes gazed over at her with a look of concern.

"It - It's nothing. I was just having a bad dream," she muttered. Browntoes just sighed.

"You've been acting this way ever since the argument. Why don't you go out and relax somehow, take your mind off this business. It's a nice day; there won't be many more."

"Alright... you sure you'll be fine? You... haven't been exactly 'stable' lately. Even you know this..." Sky's voice had a hint of concern. "If you're not fit to maintain yourself, you're not fit to maintain a Tribe. Once again, are you _sure_ you'll be alright?"

Browntoes hesitated for a moment, but then replied with a short nod. Sky padded out into the clearing to look over the clearing in the morning light. Everyone was bustling; well, as much as they could in their state of exhaustion. However, the time of snow was ending. Prey was under every piece of fallen bark and near every leaf. The cats could easily find enough food to fuel their desires. The strength of the tribe was returning. Sky's happiness could be easily shown. However, Browntoes' was not. _What was the problem?_ _He seems worried about something, but he's not easily letting it shown._

Sky dismissed the thought and padded over to the curer's den. The only cat they had capable of taking this role was Snipe, as he was the only one with enough experience. Snipe had been a loner in the forest for a long while. He had left after his kits were born and his mate died. The kits still live on today... Well, at least, one of them.

Furcat was the leader before Browntoes. She was a courageous leader, always valiant. Nothing seemed to take down her always-high spirits. Then, one day, her brother had found a gash on her shoulder. Worried, but truly helpless, he yowled out to his Tribemates, though there wasn't much that was doable. Furcat died that day, her position taken by Browntoes. From there, Browntoes elected his replacement as vice-leader: Sky.


End file.
